


Moments

by HyperKey



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, MGSV, Oneshot, probably AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've thrown together because I freaking wanted to. Nothing too great but comments are always appreciated :D

Ocelot stood in the shadows after Venom had left for a while longer. He reflected back twenty years, frowned at the person in the cage. It had started to rain not long ago. So that was Volgin.

His eyes darted to the staircase when he heard footsteps. One of the soldiers patrolled the area, Ocelot had heard his equipment clatter the whole time he had been talking to Venom.

Now said soldier completed his round by checking the area below. Ocelot noticed how the man instantly focused on the corpse in the cage not too far from him.  Of course, a corpse was interesting. Especially when it was of someone who gave them so much trouble.

The man completed the round, noticed Ocelot too late and reeled back with a surprised gasp before he pulled a gun.

“Easy there.” Ocelot rumbled.

The man put the gun away and saluted. “My apologies, Sir. I did not notice you right away.”

Ocelot frowned, but let it slide. The voice held a heavy Russian accent. Not too surprising for someone on mother base. A wide range of languages was spoken here. The man was quite frail looking on first glance. Hair a whitish blond and piercing blue eyes. He also looked way too young for someone to be here. And still something told Ocelot that he knew this guy.

“What’s your name, soldier?”

The man scrunched up his nose for a second. Then told Ocelot the handle he had been given.

“Your real name.” Ocelot urged on.   

The man never faltered, despite how defeated he looked. “Raikov, Sir.”

Ocelot snorted. “So you’re still alive after all.” It had been forever. Ocelot wasn’t even sure if the man remembered him. Probably did. He nodded towards the corpse in the cage. “I take it you’re here because of rumors?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Ocelot grumbled a bit at how honest the guy was. “They are true.” Ocelot told him in Russian and gestured to the cage.

“You won’t get much out of him, though.” A smirk split his lips as he headed to the staircase, but still there was no visible reaction from the other man.

Ocelot made sure he was hidden long enough to give the man the impression that he had left, and half expected him to just walk up the stairs after a while. Yet, when he peeked, the man was just staring into the cage, hands clasping the bars, head rested against them. The man was drenched from the rain but he didn’t seem to care. Ocelot wasn’t quite sure he understood what was the soldier was doing.

 After a few more minutes the man left the cage, gaze still lingering on the corpse for a few seconds before he finally headed to the staircase and flinched when he noticed Ocelot still standing there.

“Shouldn’t it be time to move on?” Ocelot asked when Raikov had reached the end of the staircase.

“I have. I only wanted to properly say good bye this time.”

Ocelot crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “Not the colonel’s bitch anymore?” He teased and frowned at smirk the man flashed at him.

“It seems our roles have switched, Major.”


End file.
